While in operation, the central processing unit (CPU) of a computer generates a certain amount of heat. Without dissipating the heat efficiently, the efficacy of the CPU will deteriorate dramatically and the CPU may even become malfunctioned. Therefore, a heat dissipation system plays an important role during normal operation of a CPU.
Among the heat dissipation systems, there are designs that use heat-sinks with heat-pipes to dissipate the generated heat. These types of design are called Remote Heat Exchanger, RHE. In these designs, the heat exchanger is placed externally to enhance the efficiency of dissipation. If the external heat exchanger is not fastened properly during assembling process, components or system damage will be resulted during transportation or testing stage which results in extra costs.